Honda S800
The Honda S800 is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! * Choro-Q Works * Choro-Q Wii Real life info The Honda S800 was introduced at the 1965 Tokyo Motor Show and entered production in 1966. It was produced in coupe and hardtop convertible bodystyles. The S800 was powered by a 0.8-liter inline-4 motorcycle engine producing 70 hp, mated to a 4-speed manual transmission. As a result, the S800 was the first Honda car to reach 100 mph (160 km/h). The earliest S800s used chain drive and had independent rear suspension. Soon afterward, Honda switched to a conventional driveshaft with a rear live axle, and front disc brakes replaced the front drum brakes shortly after the driveshaft/axle changes. In 1968, the S800M was introduced, with safety glass, side marker lights, flush-mounted interior door handles, dual-circuit brakes, and lean burn carburetion under the hood. The S800M was intended for the US market but was not officially imported there. Production of the S800 continued through 1970, and Honda did not release another S convertible for nearly 30 years until the S2000 was introduced in 1999. Choro-Q 2 The S800 is a hidden body known as ＴＩＭ in Choro-Q 2. To access it, go to this location, and press the following buttons: On: the manhole nearest to the garage / Press: △/←/↓/L2 Notes * When you paint the S800 with the paint type 4, you can change the paints of the paint type with the video game magazines that sponsored the game. * The S800 in Choro-Q 2 (as well as all other Choro-Q titles) is a hardtop convertible version. * Also, the S800 in Choro-Q 2 has a one-piece windshield. Choro-Q 3 The S800 is body number 059 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the S800 in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Choro-Q HG 2 The S800 is body number Q063 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Cloud Hill Body Shop. Notes * The Choro-Q HG 2 version of the S800 has a one-piece windshield. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the S800 is body number Q063 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Short Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The S800 is body Choro-Q052 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "8000 rotations with chain drive."CQHGIV052.jpg CQHGIVR052.jpg Notes * The S800 in Choro-Q HG 4 has door handles, gas cap, and a front license plate. * This variant of the S800 has a one-piece windshield. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the S800 is body Q27. Notes * The S800 in Choro-Q! is similar in design to its Choro-Q HG 2/HG 3 counterparts. Choro-Q Works The S800 is body number 31 in Choro-Q Works. WDC Q31.png WRC Q31.png WGC Q31.png Notes * The S800 in Choro-Q Works has side mirrors, door handles, and a split windshield. Choro-Q Wii The S800 is body 24 in both the English and Japanese versions of Choro-Q Wii. Description (English versions) "The most beloved mini sports car." CWEU24.jpg CWEUSP24.jpg CWJSP24.jpg Notes * The S800 in Choro-Q Wii is based off of the Choro-Q Works version, but lacks side mirrors and has a front license plate. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint livery in the English versions of Choro-Q Wii is identical to the Choro-Q Works version. The livery in the Japanese version of Choro-Q Wii is similar but has the number "808" instead of "52." Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! * Choro-Q Works * Choro-Q Wii Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles